Resurrection
by Axandra Chrystallis
Summary: The love of Rikugou and Kazane...have gone through a lot of obstacles...which included death, yet both their love for each other remained strong...hahaha, summary sucks


Resurrection: Death and Rebirth

As Kazane was running and crying for help, she stumbled onto the ground. She said to herself "I need….to tell…..somebody" when suddenly, she was stabbed on the back. As she tried to get up, she fell to the ground. She was glancing everywhere, when suddenly she was surrounded by demons.

"_At least…..I should…..live…for a little while….so….I could tell somebody….about….Soushu-sama….." _she slowly closed her eyes, wishing that she was able to tell somebody. Suddenly, sounds of weapons clashing were heard. She opened her eyes and saw 1 of the _Shikagami, __**Rikugou.**_ She softly said "Ri...ku….gou…." she looked at the atmosphere and saw another _Shikagami._ The wind master Shikagami, _**Taiin. **_

She looked elsewhere and saw another _Shikagami. _The Shikagami 2-blade user, _**Kouchin.**_

"On abira unkyan sharakutan!"

She looked where those chanting words came from. She saw Masahiro running towards her. Rikugou slew those demons that tried to eat Kazane. When he finished slaying them, another demon was running to charge him. He killed the demon with his spear.

He looked at Kazane, he saw that painful expression her face. He ran towards her and lifted her head so that he could talk to her face-to-face. When Masahiro tried to go beside her with Rikugou, Kouchin stopped him and said "Leave him be. We have another business to attend to." "Hai!" Masahiro replied, leaving Rikugou and Kazane by themselves.

Rikugou looked at her in the eyes, but Kazane avoided his. "Why are you here?" she asked.

"…" was the only reply Rikugou could give.

"I did something irreversible, please hurry there, and don't mind me. This is the fate of a person that was tricked by the Chishiki no Guuji.

When she opened her mouth, Rikugou embraced her tightly, thinking not to let her go. "Rikugou"

"_Saiki" _he told her. "Huh?" she wondered. "Saiki. Call me Saiki. That is my real name that nobody else knows. Kazane, please call me by my real name." she softly said "Sai…ki" "Hai" he said, making his embrace tighter.

Kazane started to cry. "I wish I would've taken your….hand when you tried…to help me….." she told him, burying her face on his chest. "I…..don't…..want to…be…..alone….." she told him, shedding more tears, "I…..want to be…..beside you….." she pleaded. Making his embrace even tighter, he said "Then stay here, in my arms, forever."

She, too, embraced him back with her shaking hands. But, as she raised her arms and placed it on his, her arms fell to the ground. Rikugou's eyes were wide open. The necklace she was wearing also fell to the ground.

Rikugou laid her on the ground, taking the necklace and placed it around his neck. He looked at the necklace and smiled. _"Now, we'll always be together, forever" _he said to himself. He turned around and left Kazane. He jumped from tree to tree, hurrying to Seimei's aid.

Seimei was left with Byakko, Taiin and Genbu, while Masahiro, Kouchin, and Seiryuu proceeded to stop Guren, who is going to destroy the seal protected by the _**God of Chigaeshi. **_

"Let's back out for a while!" Seimei commanded his Shikagami. "HAI!" everybody replied. Taiin brought out her wind so they could go back for a while.

"Chase them…." Shisou told his so called 'Children of the Underworld'.

"We should be safe hear for a while." Genbu said. Taiin looked around and saw another way. She said "I'll be right back." And went inside. "Taiin!" Genbu called out, but she didn't even turn around and asked _Why? _To Genbu.

"What is up with her?" Genbu wondered.

Taiin was exploring the place she found, when she suddenly saw a large Ice burg inside the other part of the cave. As she slowly approached it, she saw a figure inside. She went towards the burg and saw a beautiful woman.

"Masaka? Chigaeshi….no….miko….?"

She looked at the sleeping woman inside the burg and searched for something. There, pinned her hair was the symbol of the Chigaeshi. "It….it's the **Chigaeshi no Miko**."

She rushed out of the cave and immediately saw Genbu. "Genbu!" she yelled. Genbu turned to the entrance of the cave entrance to see Taiin hurrying to him. "What is it?" Seimei asked. Taiin replied "The…..the…..Chigaeshi…...no…...miko….." Seimei was surprised with what he just heard and approached Taiin "What did you say?" "I just saw the Chigaeshi no miko" she repeated.

Unfortunately, she'll be staying that position for eternity. Someone said out of nowhere.

"Chishiki no Gujii!" Seimei said out loud. "It's been a long time, old friend. How have you been?" he asked. Seimei replied in an angry tone "Ryuusai's dead! And you, the Chishiki no Gujii took over his body! I will, and I can't ever forgive you!" "Ohhhh, unfortunately, you shouldn't say that to me because I did not kill your dear friend _Ryuusai_. It was the flame god, 1 of your Shikagami, Touda."

Seimei couldn't say a word, nor either react. The Chishiki no Guuji had a point.

"Got you now. My children devour him and his Shikagami! HAHAHA!" Soushu said.

"Seimei-sama!" everybody yelled as they went in front of Seimei to cover for him. The Chishiki no Guuji casted a spell so that they could not move. Everybody was frozen, and suddenly the Chishiki no Guuji called out demons.

Everybody was sent flying to different directions. When Seimei looked at all of them on the ground, he saw that Genbu took the most damage because he protected Taiin from the attack. And Taiin got less damage.

Taiin got up to see Genbu bleeding. She ran to him, lifting his head and placing it on her laps. She saw Genbu's mouth bleeding and so were his right arm and both his legs. "Genbu! Genbu! Wake up!" she cried trying to wake Genbu up. Genbu slowly opened his eyes.

Taiin saw it open and said "Genbu! Anata no baka! I could've protected myself. I didn't need you to protect me. You should also take care of yourself. Because, if you die…if you die…" she wasn't able to continue. Genbu just smiled at her saying "You need not to continue. I know what you are going to say next. You don't need to continue it, because it will only hurt you even more." Taiin kept on crying.

"Die already! Cursed friend of Ryuusai and your cursed Shikagami! Hahahahaha!" Soushu said as he raised his hand, preparing for another attack. Taiin laid Genbu on the ground and said "Yurusai! How dare you hurt Genbu! You shall pay with your life! Prepare yourself!" as was getting ready, Soushu already released the attack. Taiin immediately knew that it wasn't her that he was aiming at, and so she immediately went in front of Genbu to protect him.

She was sent flying because the attack was so strong that even her wind and reverse the attack and hit him instead of her. "Taiin!" Genbu yelled trying to approach her. "Taiin! Taiin! Wake Up!" "Gomene…..Genbu…..I…..wasn't strong…..enough to…..protect you…..and…..Seimei….." Taiin said with a slow, weak, and shaking voice." Her eyes slowly closed.

"Taiin! Taiin!" Genbu repeated but she never woke up. "Don't worry, Genbu. She only fell asleep." Seimei said trying to calm one of the youngest Shikagami.

Just when Seimei turned to Chishiki no Guuji threw a surprise attack.

"SEIMEI!" a voice called out of nowhere. The attack was thrown to the side. A long brown haired man threw the attack back. "Nani?" Seimei wondered.

"Rikugou! How is Kazane?" Seimei asked but he never replied. He was able to locate a red item wrapped around his neck. "Oh, I see. So Kazane-san is….."

"Oooooh. Another Shikagami eh? Well at least you saved me some time for locating all of you, but it's too late, I bet Touda has destroyed the seal already." Chishiki no Guuji said. "Less talk, more action" Rikugou said.

He suddenly charged Chishiki no Guuji. "Why is this Shikagami of yours so feisty? He's just begging for his immediate death." The Chishiki no Guuji asked Seimei.

When Rikugou heard that, he was even more frustrated. He was so out of control that he was able to deeply injure the Chishiki no Guuji. "Nani?" the Chishiki no Guuji asked in frustration. "How? I wasn't able to read his movements! How? Tsk! Doesn't matter. I'll only have to return the attack."

Rikugou charged again. The Chishiki no Guuji wasn't able to read all his movements. And he was able to attack him again and his attack was even deeper than the first injury. "Nani?" He was even more frustrated. "What have I done that makes you this mad? I didn't hurt you or anything; in fact this is the first time we meet.

Rikugou replied angrily "You toyed with Kazane. You tricked her that she was Ryuusai's daughter, but no, she was Chigaeshi no Kami and the Chigaeshi no Miko's daughter. She was never related to Ryuusai or anything. You toyed with her feelings. You even took her life away. She begged me that she wanted to stay by my side, and agreed. Right after that, she perished in front of me. She warned me about all your plans. So, I can never forgive you. Toying with other people is something unforgivable. Prepare yourself! You heartless beast!" and he charged again.

"So Kazane was able to survive that long that she was able to warn somebody about all my plans." Chishiki no Guuji said with an evil smile. "When we saw her, she had only half her life yet." Genbu continued.

"That girl was easy to trick. She easily believed because I raised her. When she was a child she would only follow my orders. She was easy to trick. Now that I was able to use her powers to open the first gate to the underworld, I have no use of her no…" he said, Rikugou was getting frustrated with what he was saying that he threw his spear, aiming at the heart of the Chishiki no Guuji.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the Chishiki no Guuji yelled. He slowly fell to the ground.

All the flames on that area disappeared.

Seimei approached the 2 young Shikagami and used a paper spell on them. Their wounds disappeared. Genbu immediately looked at Taiin, whose eyes were slowly opening. "Taiin! Yokata! Yokata desu!" Genbu said happily.

Taiin saw Rikugou, when Kazane suddenly slipped in her mind. "Chigaeshi no Miko!" she suddenly blurted out. "Oh yeah! Let's go to the Miko!" Seimei commanded, and all of them went inside cave that Taiin explored.

When they were inside, they saw a gigantic berg of ice. When Seimei went closer, he saw a figure inside the berg. "Nani? Chigaeshi….no….miko….?" Seimei was so amazed.

"Everyone stand back! I'm going to free the Miko. The spell I'm going to use might hurt everyone." Seimei warned "Hai!" everyone said and stood back.

"Naumaka san manda senda makaroshada taratakan" Seimei chanted. Slowly some parts of the ice were starting to break and some were melting.

Later, the ice engulfing the miko disappeared. She finally woke up. When she woke up, the first the first thing she saw was Seimei "It's been a while, Abe no Seimei. How many years has it been?" she asked. Seimei replied "I think it's been 14 years miko, ever since Ryuusai took you away and hid you. As soon as she looked at the Shikagami, she suddenly remembered something and asked "Kazane? Where is that girl? Kazane…where are you?"

They all had grim looks on their faces. Rikugou stepped in and went in front of the miko. The miko looked at him while he was removing the necklace that Kazane owned. He got the hand of the miko and placed the necklace on her hand. "This is…Kazane? Where is she? Where is that girl? Where is my daughter?" she asked him. Rikugou looked on the ground.

The miko knew the meaning of that stance. She gently said "So…..my Kazane…..is gone….." her voice was shaking. "Gomene, miko-sama. I wasn't…..able to…..protect…..her…Even though…...I…..promised her…..that I would…..protect…..her…"Rikugou sadly said.

"Iie! It's not your fault." The miko said trying to comfort the young Shikagami.

They left the miko inside the cave, letting her mourn for her young daughter. The miko was only with her child for only 4 years, because after those 4 years, Ryuusai and Seimei went up to their mountain and explored it. Ryuusai fell in love with the miko and took her away.

-Later, the Chishiki no Guuji appeared and sealed the Chigaeshi no miko.-

Rikugou was feeling so bad, that he wasn't able to protect the woman he loves. He also felt bad about the miko; it was too painful for the miko. Kazane was her only child, she wasn't even able to say goodbye to her when she died, or even once say _**I love you**_to Kazane.

When they were all deeply thinking, the ground started to shake. Everybody was starting to loose balance. "What's happening?" Taiin was wondering why on earth the ground suddenly shook.

Out came a scorpion-centipede demon came out. He approached Rikugou and asked "Are you the Jyuuni shinshou named Rikugou?" Rikugou replied quite wondering why that thing was asking who he was "Yes. That's me."

"The miko told me to give this to you."

A bright light was glowing and floating in front of Rikugou. He raised his hand and tried to hold the light. The light faded and a thing became of it. "Kore wa…." he was surprised with it. "Why give it to me? Instead of the miko keeping it for her to remember her only child?" he asked.

"The miko wanted you to keep it. I cannot tell you the rest because it is something that should be left unsaid." the scorpion-centipede said those words and went inside the whole he made a while ago.

Rikugou looked at the necklace and gently said "Kazane…..why did you…have to…..part with the world…..part with your mother…..part with me…...? Why did you leave us? Why'd you leave me?"

5 years have passed ever since Kazane's death, and Touda's defeat at Izumo Mountain. Touda lost his memories after their battle, but with a few occasions that happened in the past and Masahiro bringing Touda along, he starts to regain his lost memories. Rikugou parted with some of the pain of loosing the person he loved.

He was atop the tree, staring at the perfectly blue sky. He asked while the wind was blowing making him look so handsome "Kazane, how are you doing there? I bet you are there, resting because of the stress the Chishiki no Guuji gave you. But, don't worry Kazane; I killed him for you…for both of us."

He looked at the mountains and started to doubt what he just did 5 years back. "It's….what you wanted…..isn't it…..?" he doubted, asking himself if he did the right thing.

When suddenly, "RIKUGOU!" somebody was calling him. He snapped out of confusion and looked at the direction where his name was being heard.

There he saw Masahiro standing under the cherry tree. He looked at him and asked "What is it, Masahiro?" "Would you accompany me?" Masahiro asked. Rikugou asked "Where?" Masahiro simply smiled at him and replied "You'll see."

Masahiro started to walk and Rikugou followed.

Masahiro led them to a lake that looked like a paradise. Chrysanthemums blooming on the left portion of the lake while violets bloomed on the right portion, Tulips growing on the upper portion and white, red, black, and yellow roses blooming on the lower portion, and dandelions, bell flowers, irises, carnations and sun flowers blooming everywhere.

"Why did you bring me here Masahiro? What are we going to do here?" Rikugou asked Masahiro with amazement because of the lake that looks like a paradise.

"I want you to meet somebody." Masahiro simply said. Rikugou wondered "Huh?" "Look there."Masahiro pointed and area with the most flowers. In a closer look, he saw a figure sitting beside the lake.

He looked at her wondering who she was. Masahiro smiled and said "She is a former worker of Chishiki no Guuji, a girl that we protected when she was about to be eaten…" Rikugou wasn't already listening. He was thinking _"Wait a minute. This scent…..that hair…..and the details that Masahiro gave…..It can't be….." _ Rikugou was slowly approaching the girl sitting beside the lake.

"Miss, kindly introduce yourself" Masahiro told the girl.

The girl turned around and looked at Rikugou with a smile saying "It's been a while, Rikugou." The girl stood up. Rikugou was so amazed "M-masaka…Kazane…..?" he was so surprised. The girl he loved that died in his arms is just standing in front of him.

The girl went towards him and asked "How have you been?" When Kazane was holding his arm, he brushed her arm off. "Rikugou? What's the matter?" she asked "Rikugou Kazane's here! Why are you being so cruel?" Masahiro angrily asked.

"Why are you here? You should be in the other side of the world?" he asked with a terrified look and a terrified tone.

"Masahiro split his life force and gave it to her in order for you to smile again. Masahiro's life force has been split into 2. His other life force is the one he is living now and the other life force is within Kazane's body which was resurrected." A voice explained out of nowhere.

Rikugou was asking where that voice came from. He looked behind him. There, stood a long-haired girl wearing a white kimono. Her hair clasped at the back while her bangs were flowing beside her face. "Chigaeshi no miko?" Rikugou wondered.

"What are you doing here?" he asked "Shouldn't you be with the Chigaeshi no Kami to protect the seals again?" The Chigaeshi no Miko smiled with a reply "I came to see the person who resurrected my daughter. My husband wanted to come to, but he said he was too busy. So he let me come in his stead." She looked at Masahiro and nodded her head, but actually she was already kneeling in front of him and said "Abe no Masahiro is your name is it not?" Masahiro replied confusedly why the Miko is kneeling to him "Uh…..well…ummm…Hai."

"I am forever in your debt." The miko said to him. Masahiro was even more confused "Wh-why is th-that, miko." She replied with a smile that cannot be seen by Masahiro "For resurrecting my one and only child. I wasn't even able to hold her in my arms for more than 9 years, because of the fault of the Chishiki no Guuji. I am very grateful to you, now; I am able to hold my child again. Thank you very much."

Masahiro was blushing and said "You're welcome miko, but please stop kneeling, it's embarrassing. I mean, the way should be reversed, I should be the one kneeling to you."

The miko stood up and approached Kazane, holding her in a long embrace. "Kazane, my sweet, kind, gentle, beautiful girl, I missed you so much. Oh, how I missed to hold you like this." The miko said gently, tears rolling down her beautiful face and her pale skin.

Kazane returned that embrace to her mom by wrapping her arms around her mother too, she gently said "Oka….san….." When the miko heard those words from her long, lost daughter, she suddenly burst into tears and tightened her embrace.

"I hate to break this happily ever after thing but, Seimei needs to talk to his mago." A voice said. Masahiro replied with and irritated voice "Mago Yuuna!" "Ora, ora. Gomenasai, Semei no mago. Hahaha!" the person was laughing.

Masahiro ran after the person while the other was running around the house laughing, Masahiro angrily said "Guren! Mago Yuuna!"

Everybody was laughing, at exactly the right time, Seiryuu and Suzaku came. As soon as they saw the chasing, the 2 sweat dropped and asked "Um….What the hell is this?" Seiryuu asked. "The quarrel of those who love each other. I guess." The miko replied.

Everyone was laughing, when they suddenly heard other laughing voices. Guren and Masahiro stopped running. They looked towards the pond, when the other Shikagami suddenly appeared with laughing expressions. Taiin, Tenitsu, Genbu, Kouchin, Taijou, Tenkou, and Byakko all appeared. But, the eldest of the Shikagami didn't come. And then later, Akiko and Seimei came. They were wondering why everyone was laughing.

Everyone was laughing happily. It's been a long time since everyone had this kind of occasion. Seiryuu whispered to Seimei "When you told Touda to come fetch Masahiro, he called him 'Semei no Mago' Masahiro chased him around and everybody was laughing. And all my fellow comrades came."

Seimei sweat dropped while laughing.

Rikugou stopped laughing and looked at Kazane. "She looks so sweet and innocent." He gently said and continued "Like a flower that wilted and died that suddenly got its life force back….." he then looked at Masahiro and then disappeared.

He whispered at Masahiro's ear "Arigatou Gozaimasu…Masahiro….." Masahiro leaned over when he heard the voice. He was wondering where it came from.

Rikugou returned to the spot where he was standing. He smiled while looking at everybody and gently said "What a joyous occasion, 1 that will never be forgotten."

He looked at Kazane once more and disappeared. Kazane stopped laughing. She went beside the spot where Rikugou was standing; not looking at what she was talking to "Hey, Rikugou could yo-" when she glanced, there was no one there. "Rikugou?" she wondered, glancing at everybody.

"Where are you, Rikugou?"

She suddenly disappeared to look for him.

Rikugou was on a branch of a tree. He was looking at the view of the whole city of Kyou. "I wish that this peace would last forever." He said. "It will." Somebody suddenly replied out of nowhere. He leaned over to see who said those.

"Kazane, what're you doing here? You should be with your hahaue. She's been lonely without you." He said. "I'd rather be alone for a while to think if it is the right thing to live or die." She replied.

She asked Rikugou who still didn't remove his eyes towards the view "Could I sit beside you?" "Sure" he replied.

She sat down beside him. It fell silent, until Rikugou suddenly asked "Why did you fall for the trick of the Chishiki no Guuji?" Kazane was surprised with the question that she suddenly stared through space. She had a horrified look on her face. She was beginning to ask herself why she fell for it.

She calmly replied "I fell for it because my mind was still not yet matured, I would believe everything he would say. He told me that Enoki Ryuusai was my father and told me that Ryuusai was killed by Touda. It was true that Touda killed him. He used me to lure Touda to the underworld. I couldn't believe it. When Kai showed me this burg of ice inside the cave the Soush-I mean Chishiki no Guuji told me that I shouldn't go in, I finally realized that he'd been lying to me. So my real father was the Chigaeshi no Kami."

She started to cry. "I couldn't believe that I was that foolish to believe that Ryuusai was my father! I feel so-" she stopped when somebody suddenly pulled her towards him.

"I…..want us…to stay…..like this…..for a while…..please….." Rikugou said. He caressed her shoulder that he grabbed so she would calm down a bit. "Stop crying Kazane. That was in the past. We should not look into the past but to the future."

"Rikugou." She said weakly. Rikugou said "I told you my real name, so please, call me by that name."

She came even closer than how he was holding her and asked "Can I stay by your side forever….Saiki"

He let go of her. She was confused and looked at him and asked "Sai…ki?" "A Shikagami is not allowed to love and to be loved. We were all made to protect Abe no Seimei. We are not allowed to love cause we were only made just for this purpose. Amongst the Shikagami, one Shikagami is allowed to love another, for example Suzaku's love for Tenitsu. Those 2 were born as Shikagami and they are allowed to love each other. When I was about 13, I fell in love with a human girl. When I told this to Seiryuu, he tracked down the girl and killed her. He scolded me 'Rikugou you broke 1 rule of the Shikagami and that rule should be followed! Shikagami are not allowed to love or be loved by ordinary humans!' and after scolding me, he slapped me."Rikugou told Kazane.

"It's not that I didn't want you to love, I only wanted to protect you, as 1 of the eldest of the Shikagami, I want to protect my younger comrades, all of you are like family to me. I wanted you to grow without feeling for someone. Because when you have feelings for someone and 1 day, Seimei will give a difficult task, and you would have to choose over your lover and the people of Kyou." Somebody said.

Kazane and Rikugou turned around to see where that voice came from.

"Seiryuu…." He whispered.

"Seimei knew that you and the daughter of the Chigaeshi no miko would be alone somewhere. He told me to give you this message 'It is true that a Shikagami is not allowed to love or be loved, but you have to follow the path that your heart has chosen. It's alright for you to love someone you love and it is alright that the one you love would love you back. A Shikagami was born to protect for their own free will, therefore as I, Seimei, the one who is served under the Shikagami give authority that you, Rikugou, is allowed to love who you love.

Rikugou saw a mark on Seiryuu. "Seimei?" Rikugou asked "Nani?" Kazane was astonished.

"Hmph! You really are 1 of my best Shikagami aren't you." As that Seiryuu was transforming into a man that looked beautiful like a woman and had a long hair.

"Seimei…..sama…." Kazane gently said. Seimei smiled at Kazane and asked "How have you been Kazane?"

A girl suddenly appeared and said "Seimei-sama, I would like to talk to Kazane-dono." "Ah…sure. Tenitsu, take your time." Another female Shikagami appeared. She had a shawl around herself and had long blonde hair. Seimei went back to where the others were.

She approached Kazane and Rikugou. She took Kazane's hand and said "Rikugou….."Rikugou understood and went a little distance away. Tenitsu said to Kazane with a smile "Kazane-dono, please take care of my younger brother. He needs to learn how to feel for others. When Rikugou was born, I was frightened to know that he was 1 of the Shikagami. When suddenly 1 night, I took him away and tried to kill him. Seimei-sama suddenly appeared and told me not to kill him. Since then, I was glad to have my younger brother as 1 of my comrades and 1 of the Shikagami."

Kazane was amazed to know that Rikugou's elder sister was 1 of the Shikagami herself. She never knew that Rikugou has an older sister.

Tenitsu continued "Rikugou had always been alone since he was a child and never even felt one bit of my love for him. Because he was still young, he was always left out for some of Shikagami missions. I have never even told him how much I love him. As his sister, I should act as his guide in this world. Yet, even 1 second, I can't even talk to him."Tenitsu looked at Rikugou with a sad look.

Rikugou was staring at the view of the place. Kazane could read the sadness in his eyes. She had a sad look and looked back at Tenitsu. She was shocked when she was crying. Tenitsu suddenly fell down, her breathing system was stopping. She held Tenitsu and fell down with her, asked "Tenitsu-dono!"

As soon as Rikugou heard the name of his sister, he hastily looked at the direction. He saw her sister on the ground. He ran to her and said "Onee-sama!"

Rikugou grabbed Tenitsu and saw that she was not breathing. "Oh no! Her breathing system stopped again." He said. "Breathing system?" Kazane asked. Rikugou nods and replies "Yes. Seimei-sama said that when onee-sama was young, she was sickly. She always needed special attention. He said that when I grew up, my sister started to recover bit by bit, and her breathing problem stopped affecting her. How did this happen? What happened?" Kazane sadly replied "Tenitsu-dono…was…..talking about…..how she forgot how to show her love for you…..as and older sister….."

What causes onee-sama to have this sickness? He asked himself.

"My…..body…..could…not…..with…..stand…the…..pain…..my…heart…..carries…" Tenitsu weakly said, here voice weakening. Rikugou looked at her with concern. Tenitsu gave 1 of her best smiles to her younger brother and said "Rikugou…please don't…..look…..at me…..like that… It should…..be reversed…I should be…..the one…looking…..after you…..not you…..looking…..after me….."

She tried to hold his face. She was able to reach it, but when it did, a twist of pain was seen on her face. She was crying when she said these words, yet she smiled happily "My brother, I want to show you how much I love you. I was never able to show you these feelings when you were young. As your guardian….."

Even though this thing wasn't allowed among siblings, she did it. She kissed Rikugou on his lips. Kazane completely understood why Tenitsu did that to her younger brother and allowed them to continue. Rikugou was so shocked, his eyes were wide open. He hadn't seen that coming, he never thought that his sister would do that to him.

He closely looked at her eyes and she was crying, but he still didn't understand why his older sister would do that to him. When Tenitsu stopped, she looked at him with a smile and said "Thank you, for always being here with me. I'm happy to, to be your older sister." She looked at Kazane and said "Kazane-dono, remember what I told you." "Hai." Kazane immediately replied.

She said these words to Rikugou as she slowly closed her eyes. When her eyes were completely closed, Rikugou shook her. "Onee-sama! Onee-sama! ONEE-SAMA!"

Meanwhile, while they were laughing, a pain has struck Suzaku's heart. He was in pain that he was kneeling on the ground. Seiryuu saw it and asked "Suzaku? Doushite?" and Suzaku replied painfully "T-Tenitsu's dead….." "Nani?" Everybody was shocked.

"I was with her only a while ago. How come? Rikugou couldn't let anybody touch a hair on his sister." Seimei though out loud. Taiin said "Yep! HE shouldn't hav—nani? Tenitsu and Rikugou are siblings?" was a question everybody asked. Suzaku himself was surprised. He never knew that Tenitsu was keeping a very deep secret, that she and Rikugou are siblings.

Rikugou, Kazane, and Tenitsu appeared where the others were. Suzaku immediately sensed them even before they appeared. Rikugou gave Tenitsu to Suzaku. Suzaku knew that 1 day Tenitsu would leave him. He asked "Rikugou…..was she able to say her last farewell?" "Hai" he quietly said.

"This is a message from her. 'Rikugou, please take care of yourself and the other younger Shikagami. They are far too young to know about the adult world, for I will not be with you forever. Physically I would not, but emotionally and inside you, I would be there. In your heart, is the only place I could be with you, forever. Everyone, especially you, Rikugou, do not weep for me because I am eternally with all of you: Seimei-sama, Suzaku, Genbu, Byakko, Tenkou, Taijou-san, Taiin, Kouchin-san, Touda, Seiryuu, Masahiro-sama, Akiko-sama, and my very important younger brother, Rikugou. I am happy even though my death bed awaits, for I will be with Wakana-sama, to watch all over you." Suzaku said to everyone.

Hearing this made Rikugou cry. He never knew that his sister really cared; he always thought that she hated him because she never spends time with him. Rikugou suddenly cried. Kazane looked at him and was astonished. "R-Rikugou?" is the name she called him. She didn't want anyone to know that he is being called by his real name. Everybody looked at him and was astonished as well. "Rikugou? Crying? For the 1st time?"

He was sent to his knees. He also loved his dear sister. Having to lose the only family he had left hurts so much.

Suddenly, a bright, white light appeared. When they saw it, everybody closed their eyes. Soon, the light faded. When it slowly faded, they saw 2 figures. And when the light fully faded, there were to lighted figures. 2 figures of long haired women. The light surrounding the women faded as well. When they saw the figures, everybody was shocked, especially Seimei. "Wakana…..Tenistu…..Naze? Why are you here?"

Rikugou could not hear the question that was just said because he was lost within himself. His mind was wondering into space. An important person to him died around 5 years ago and she was resurrected. Right after she was resurrected, another important person to him just died.

The 2 figures were: Wakana- the wife of Seimei that died at a very young age and Tenitsu-the lover of Suzaku and the older sister of Rikugou. Those 2 figures were their souls.

The spirit of Tenitsu looked at him and had a look of concern. She approached him touched his face. She cupped both her hand n the face of Rikugou. She made him look at her. Seeing Rikugou cry made her a little surprised herself. Rikugou was frozen when he saw Tenitsu.

"Onee-sama….." he said quietly. Tenitsu heard it. She suddenly cried and hugged him. She said, with the real face and tone expression of an older sister "Rikugou, Iie…Saiki…." Kazane heard it and was surprised. But, she just listened to what Tenitsu said "Saiki, I'm the happiest woman on earth. Hearing you say 'onee-sama' to me, it makes me very happy. I came here for that purpose, to hear you say 'onee-sama' one last time. I will….no….Wakana-sama and I will watch all over all of you. We'll both watch over you all.

Wakana smiled at her husband and approached him. She hugged him and so did he. He was as happy as Wakana. They both wanted to see each other again. Wakana was crying "Anata… I missed you so much" "I missed you too." He replied back.

The 2 of them heard something. They stopped embracing the guys and went to the spot where they were standing a while back. Wakana said "It's time for us to return. Tenitsu, are you happy?" "Hai, Wakana-sama." She happily replied.

Light surrounded the 2 again. "Sayonara." The 2 of them said together. And the 2 disappeared.

Rikugou felt relief surrounding his body. He was feeling a lot better, after seeing his older sister.

Kazane took his hand and held it tightly. Rikugou looked at her. Kazane just smiled at him. Rikugou didn't notice that his lips were smiling as well. "Saiki?" Kazane asked. "Nande monai." Is the only reply he gave.

Seimei looked at both of them. Seiryuu suddenly went beside him and asked "Seimei, what are you looking at?" Seiryuu asked. He answered but the answer wasn't related to Seiryuu's question "They look good together, don't they?" Seiryuu looked at who was Seimei looking at and why was he asking that question.

He was able to see Rikugou and Kazane hold each other's hand. "Hai! They look good together." He replied. The wind was strong. Kazane let go of his hand and hugged herself because it was too cold. Rikugou saw it and removed his cape and covered Kazane.

Kazane looked at Rikugou and said with a smile "Arigato Gozaimasu, Saiki."Rikugou also smiled and left. Kazane looked at Rikugou leave. She knew that he wanted to be alone for a while. Rikugou went on top of the same tree. He was looking at the view again, the wind blowing by. His hair was gently blown as well which made him look handsome. Kazane later appeared. She was standing behind him and didn't show herself yet, but Rikugou sensed her already and asked "What can I do for you?" "I just want…..to be beside you, that's all." She firmly replied.

"Sure." he replied.

She sat down beside him.

"I was foolish….." he suddenly said. "Huh?" she asked. "I was foolish…..not to know that she loved me so much. I was foolish to believe that she hated me. I thought that she hated me cause ever since we were children, she never talks to me, laughs with me or anything a normal sister would do to their siblings." He continued.

He wrapped his right arm around her. She was wondering, when she suddenly wet things touching her skin. He looked at him and saw that he was crying. She placed her free hand on top of Rikugou's head. He was astonished and continued to cry. She was caressing his head. He felt relieved and calmed down a bit.

He slowly got up and looked at Kazane. She asked "Na-nani? Is there something in my face?" "Iie." He simply replied as his face went closer to Kazane's face. She was starting to blush that she closed her eyes. Rikugou's lips were so near to Kazane's. Kazane's heart was pounding so fast. She said before their lips touched "Sai…ki…" and there, their lips met.

While they were kissing, Rikugou cupped his hand on Kazane's face. She felt comfortable and wrapped her arms around him. Not knowing that everyone was watching. Akiko asked Tenkou to paint that scene without their knowledge. Tenkou agreed and disappeared for a few seconds getting his materials, and then he appeared again. Then he started to paint.

After Tenkou finished painting for a few minutes everybody left. After they left, they also stopped. He then wrapped his arms around Kazane. Kazane hid her face in his chest and blushed saying "Saiki…Aishteiru….." "Aistheiru….." He said. Then they went inside.

When they entered, everybody was sitting and drinking tea. "Okairi nasai!" Akiko greeted them "Tadai ma….." Rikugou replied. Everybody was silent after she greeted them. Kazane and Rikugou also sat down. Akiko gave them tea "Arigato…..Gozaimasu" Kazane said and Akiko replied with a smile.

While they were seeping through their drink, Tenkou showed them the painting. When Rikugou saw it, he was surprised that he blurted out his drink, spilling it everywhere. "Disgusting" Tenkou said. "Taijou go get the cloth and wipe the table." Tenkou commanded "Hai." His sister replied as she went to get the cloth.

She came back and wiped the table. "Tenkou? When did you paint that?" "While you and Kazane-dono were kissing." He replied calmly. Kazane was blushing that she her face from everyone. Her face was so red; it was like she was going to explode. Seimei laughed and said "It's alright Rikugou. At least you have a remembrance of your 1st kiss. Hahaha!" soon, everyone was laughing. Taijou took the picture from her brother and hung it on an empty place on the wall.

Masahiro called the Chigaeshi no Miko and showed her the picture. Instead of her getting mad at her daughter, she was happy for her. She asked if they could also kiss again in front of her. Kazane was blushing so hard, that it was like she again was to explode. Rikugou didn't really mind.

He grabbed Kazane in the arm and slowly approached her face. The Chigaeshi no miko was so excited. When their lips met she shouted so loud that they immediately stopped and looked at Kazane's mother.

5 months later they were wed and were blessed with twins, a girl and a boy. Kazuki was the name of the boy, while the girl's was Suzuki.

Special Ending

Rikugou [Or should I say Saiki] went to the top of Mt. Fuji. He looked at the clear sky, imagining his sister. He said "Ohayo, onee-sama. I am now living a happy life with Kazane and my 2 children. If you were still alive, you would've been their aunt."

Tenitsu's soul appeared and said "I'm happy for you, Saiki. I want you to take care of them on behalf of me. Take care of them with your very own life. Just as Mashiro-sama is doing to Akiko-sama. Wakana-sama and I miss you all. Well, take care." "Hai." he replied.

Tenitsu disappeared. Kazane came and said "Ohayo, Saiki." "Ohayo." he replied back. He looked behind her. His 2 children appeared. Kazuki asked "Daddy, who were you talking to?" Saiki replied "A very important person in my life." Suzuki asked "What? I thought mommy was the most important person to daddy." Rikugou stood up and carried both of them "Of course! You are all important to me: Kazane, Kazuki, and Suzuki. And also….." he looked at the sky. "And also…..?" Kazuki asked.

"Tenitsu-onee-sama….." Kazane said. The twins asked "Who is she?" "Tenitsu-onee-sama is your father's older sister." "Tenitsu-oba-sama?" Kazuki asked. "Hai" his mother replied with a smile.

"I would've liked to have seen Tenitsu-oba-sama." Suzuki said. But both Saiki and Kazane looked at each other with sad looks. "Why is Tenitsu-oba-sama up there?" this was a sudden question from the twins. This question made the 2 look upset. "It's because….." their father didn't continue. Kazane went beside her husband, hugged him and said "It's alright Sai. You don't need to say anything to them. Children, don't ask your father such sudden questions. The tragedy that your Tenitsu-oba-sama gave so much pain to your father. Don't remind him of those stuff that would just make him suffer."

"Gomenasai, Oto-sama….." the twins apologized together. Their father replied "It's alright."

While those people were talking, someone was actually listening to them.

The 4 of them went to the market to accompany Kazane to buy the food for tonight that Masahiro's mother asked to buy.

When they were home, a figure welcomed them "Okairi nasai, minna-san!" Rikugou smiled and replied as he looked at the figure "Tadai-ma….." he dropped what he was holding. Rikugou and Kazane were shocked with what they were seeing.

Kazuki asked "Oka-sama, who is she?"

Their jaw dropped that they couldn't reply to their children. "Come on Rikugou, say something." Masahiro said. "Sai-kun, you can't believe that I am here, can't you?" the girl asked.

Rikugou's eyes were shaking from fright. The girl slowly touched his face. Suzuki shook her mother "Oka-sama. Are you going to let that woman hold oto-sama?" Kazane looked at her daughter and knelt baside her then held her shoulder "It's ok, Zuki-chan. That woman is….Tenitsu-onee-sama, your father's older sister."

Suzuki looked at the woman and approached her. When she was beside her, Suzuki held her clothes and pulled it. Tenitsu looked down and saw a little girl pulling her clothes. She knelt down and held her shoulders and asked "Are you, Suzuki-chan?" "Tenitsu-oba-sama….." Suzuki cried and hugged her auntie.

"Oto-sama and Oka-sama said Zuki-kun and I won't see you! Ever!" cried Suzuki. Tenitsu tapped her head and said "Your oto-sama and oka-sama said the truth but, I didn't believe that Masahiro-sama would call out to my soul and resurrect me." Rikugou looked at Masahiro and asked "Masahiro-sama, you did this?" "Hai!' Masahiro replied.

"I thank you very much, Masahiro-sama. Not only did you resurrect Kazane; but also my sister. I am forever in your debt." Suzuki and Kazuki looked at their mother and asked "Oka-sama, what does oto-sama mean by Masahiro-onii-sama resurrecting you?"

She knelt beside the both of them and held both their shoulders and said "I…I died 5 years ago and was given a second life by Masahiro-sama. I am very thankful to Masahiro-sama. Because, without him, you wouldn't be here…..I wouldn't be here with Saiki, happily."

"So Masahiro-onii-sama is that strong." Kazuki said.

Kazuki approached Masahiro and happily said "Masahiro-nii-sama!" "Hai?" Masahiro asked. Kazuki said with a big smile on his face "I want to be like you when I grow up." "Eh?" Masahiro was confused.

1 and a half year later, Masahiro and Akiko were married. Unfortunately, right after the marriage, Akiko suddenly gave birth to triplets; Mikiko, Hiroki, and Akisa. Sometimes, when Masahiro can't take care of them for a while, Kazane brings Kazuki and Suzuki to play with the children.

Masahiro came home early and said "Rikugou, I want to tell you something." Rikugou nodded and followed him. They were in the garden. Masahiro went to the river bank inside their house and asked "Rikugou, are you happy?" "With what, Masahiro-sama?" Rikugou asked. Masahiro replied with a smile "Are you happy to be with your sister and Kazane?" Rikugou gave an immediate reply "Hai! I am happy. I'm also thankful to you. My children were able to meet my older sister. I thank you." "It's alright." Masahiro happily replied.

_**Years later, every child grew up to be handsome and beautiful children. Kazuki was able to marry a princess and so was Suzuki who was able to marry a prince while the triplets; Mikiko, Hiroki, and Akisa were of good help to Masahiro in the Onmyou Dorms. Mikiko became a very great onmyouji and so did Hiroki, and Akisa became a well known dancer and immediately became famous because of her dance called "The Flame of love [The flame of love is translated in Japanese as Ai no Honou.]"**_

_**All of them lived a happy life and soon, all were able to get married to the people they loved.**_

_**7 years later after the marriage of the triplets, Masahiro died due to a very terrible illness. Akiko was always grieving for her dead husband.**_

_**Even after the death of Masahiro, the people in their time could never forget the miracle he created. He was able to resurrect 2 people at such a young age.**_

_**People spread rumors that are unsure of. Some say Masahiro died because of the stress of resurrecting 2 people at such a young age, some say he died of old age and some say he die due to illness. Masahiro was known as a legend. He was called as "The Young Reviver."**_

_**Hiroki took over his place and became the successor of 'Abe no Masahiro' **_

_**Hiroki did well and became equal to his father. He was always compared to his father, but he always says "My father is the strongest onmyouji. He can never be compared to anyone. Not even great grand father. My great grand father was known as the legend at his time, but my father would be legend forever. In my eyes, he can never be compared."**_

_**Masahiro's family kept on making descendants and that family became the most popular onmyouji family. They kept on telling their younger descendants the legend of Masahiro. So he has been the legend for more than 90 years. **_


End file.
